


Halloween Heat Wave

by acefusti138



Series: Now THAT’S What I Call Painful Headcannons! [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABO Universe, Accidental Pregnancy, Aftercare, Aged-Up Characters, Alcohol, Alpha Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Richie, Broken Condom, Dubious Consent, Eddie is a very good husband, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Healthy Communication, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Modern AU, Mpreg, No Pennywise AU, Omega Richie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug Usage, Porn with Feelings, Richie cries a lot, Richie gets drunk at the Halloween Party and goes into heat, Richie used a plug to try and stave off his heat but it didn’t work, They discuss their safe word but they don’t use it, Top!Eddie, he and Eddie are married, he’s an emotional drunk, idk what else to tag??, more like late 1990’s Au, only calling it dubious because he’s drunk, this was edited about 45 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/pseuds/acefusti138
Summary: The Halloween of 1999 is infamous to the Loser’s Club. Not only was it one of the last Halloween parties the seven had all together before they all started having kids, but it was also the party where they practically witnessed Eddie Kaspbrak impregnate his mate in heat.Yeah, there’s a story behind that.





	Halloween Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottom Richie? Who is She? I've Never Heard of Her?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147824) by [acefusti138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefusti138/pseuds/acefusti138), [trxshmxxth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxxth/pseuds/trxshmxxth). 



> what up fuckers?! back at it again with ABO bc i’m pretty damn sure y’all know this is the gist of what I do here. side note, i’ve Been sick for almost two weeks now and I wanna die.

Richie Tozier —five drinks into a very intense match of beer pong with Bill and Mike with Bev trying to play referee— was hot.

Under the bad attempt of a sexy nurse costume meant to play on with Eddie’s doctor’s coat —he’d come directly from work—, he was sweating profusely. He had already shed the dumb fishnet top that came with the stupid thing for a spare t-shirt he had in the car, and now was starting to tug uncomfortably at the rather annoying fishnet leggings that came had come with the whole ensemble. “C’mon Rich, quit fucking around! We’re losing to Bill!” Mike called, trying to steady his hand as best he could before bouncing the ball. It missed and instead hit Stan square in the nose, who had come over to cheer on his husband.

“Ow. Don’t be a sore loser Mike. Bill’s winning fair and square,” Stan scolded, rubbing his nose before crinkling it, “Ugh. What is that? Richie if you put lube on your clothes again—”

“Tha’ wazz _one_ time Stanford—”

“Richie don’t call me that—”

“That’s _my_ line—”

“Spaghed’i man!” Richie cut off the drunken beginnings of their argument to stumble over to his mate, nearly tackling the shorter male in his haste and kissing him. Was he a romantic drunk? Absolutely. Sure, the Loser’s had known that. They knew Richie and Eddie had loved each other since the 7th grade, too. They had grown up with it; the holding hands, later the makeouts and the possessive behavior Eddie would exhibit whenever Richie would be his usual flirty self with the rest of them. But honestly, since they’d had the twins almost two years ago, the affection side of things had been a bit more toned back. They had matured, now only five years away from thirty. They weren’t horny teenagers anymore— they weren’t newly-mated, lovesick young adults. They had _two_ kids, twins; they had grown up. So why, Richie was currently making out with Eddie on the floor like it was the end of the world, they had no idea.

“G-God, guys, g-get a room,” Bill groaned, grabbing a pillow off the couch and throwing it at them. Bev cheered, laughing at the two and pumping a fist in the air.

“Don’t listen to them guys! Go for it!” She was encouraging them until Ben dragged the sixth cup of whatever weird ‘witch’s-brew’ type of punch out of her hand. Not that her cheers were heard, mind you: they fell on deaf ears. Eddie already had Richie straddling his hips, holding the Omega’s own hips firmly and kissing him back. Richie ended up pulling back first, kiss-drunk and shaking, his thighs quivering and pressed against Eddie’s sides. If he hadn’t look drunk from the alcohol alone before, he definitely did now: his face was flushed deep scarlet and his lips were swollen from the impromptu makeout session with his husband.

“Eds—” It didn’t need to be said aloud; everyone could smell the Omega’s heat seeping into the air over the scent of alcohol and Halloween chocolate.

“We’re gonna head home,” Eddie finished, carefully helping Richie up and using his lab coat to keep the obvious patch of slick that had soaked through Richie’s leggings hidden, “Thanks so much for having us Bev, it was a ton of fun. We’ll text you when we get home.” Richie gave a slurred thanks as well, hugging himself at Eddie’s side and nuzzling his head in the other’s neck. As they left, they could hear the Omega none-too-quietly promising to let Eddie knot him until they couldn’t move. Eddie just helped him get into the car before grabbing his phone, knowing he needed to do this now so there wouldn’t be any problems later. “Hello, Maggie– yes– it’s Eddie. Mmhm– Yeah– we’re on our way home. No, well– okay, a little issue came up. Richie’s heat came early and— Yeah. We need you to watch them for the night– Mm-Hm– Yes, I’ll— Yeah, I’ll be over in the morning to bring the rest of their things and explain what’s happening. Yep, alright, thanks so much– Yep, Mmhm, I’ll let Richie know— Okay, thanks so much.” As Eddie hung up, Richie looked over at him from where he was buckling in curiously.

“Who’whuzza’?” He slurred; the five drinks from beer pong and two that he had taken beforehand were more evident now that he was out of the party’s atmosphere and alone with his husband.

“Your mother. She’s taking the girls for the night so we don’t have to worry while you’re in heat.”

“S’ you c’n fuck me?” Eddie colored pink at the words but nodded, pulling out of the apartment complex garage and starting the ten minute drive back to their condo.

“Yes, babe, so I can fuck you. But no dirty talk in the car, you know I can’t fuck you in here. Can you be a good boy for me until we get home, or am I gonna have to pull over and spoil you?” The weak moan that escaped low in Richie’s throat didn’t fall under the answer category in Eddie’s opinion. “Do I need to pull over and help, Richie?” He asked again.

“’ll be a’ goo’ boy.” The Omega lied, his hand moving down towards his leggings. They were just _too hot_ — He whined in his throat from relief once he got them down a little past his hip bones, giving a loud whimper of protest when Eddie gently grabbed his wrist.

“You know touching yourself isn’t being a good boy, ‘Chee. We’re almost home.” He felt Richie’s finger’s twitch under his gentle hold and the Omega squirm.

“Eddie, _p’ease_.” That tall little shit knew exactly how to push Eddie’s buttons perfectly. By the time they reached their condo, as soon as the door was open, the smaller male had Richie shoved up against the door and moaning.

“Little tease,” Eddie pulled Richie down by the lapels of his coat and kissed him, “Trying to touch yourself in the car with me right there,” One small hand pushed up Richie’s shirt to grope lightly at his chest, “Moaning in front of everyone at the party,” His other hand slipped down to grab Richie’s firm ass and pull him closer, “Were you in heat the whole time?” The weak nod that was given against Eddie’s lips had a softer side slip over the Alpha.

“Yeah…. I-Ih’ star’ed righ’ when you came t’ pick me up f’r the par’y…. Th’ girls coul’ tell…. I haddah change my costume. I go’ th’ firs’ one all wet….” Richie babbled, whining as Eddie pulled back from their little makeout. There was a strand of saliva connecting the two, and he sucked it into his mouth. Had it been anyone else, Eddie would have gagged.

“Why didn’t you ask to stay home then? You know they would have understood why Richie.” Eddie frowned a bit, Richie just to shaking his head stubbornly.

“Mm-mn… I wan’ed…. I wan’ed t’ see how long I cou’d las’.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, pulling back and leading them up to their bedroom. Once they were there, he lightly pushed Richie into their nest, the taller male looking up at him with alcohol-flushed cheeks, letting his legs spread and revealing his slick-soaked leggings to the Alpha.

“You can barely last five minutes without something in you once your heat hits, babe. Did you use your plug?” Eddie asked, starting to pull off the Omega’s leggings and giving a soft noise of surprise when he saw the clear, soft plug nestled between his mate’s legs.

“Mm-Hm…. Th’ new one. I’s almos’ as good as yer knot when i’ goes down,” Richie gave him a heated, woozy grin, only to cry out when Eddie gave a light tug on it, “ _Fuck_...!” He moaned, one hand fisting loosely into the sheets under him.

“How am I going to fuck you if this is in my way? You’re already soaked. It’s even loose. Did you put lube on it to get it in?” Eddie moved his wrist, tugging on the thick plug and chuckling when Richie shook his head. “You were this wet just for me? All through the party?” Richie nodded this time, and was rewarded with a soft kiss against the head of his cock, “You were being such a good boy and didn’t even let me know. Maybe I should spoil you, hm? Do you want me to spoil you?” At the loud mewl that slipped past Richie’s swollen lips, Eddie leaned up, pressing a rather rough kiss on the older man’s lips and tugging lightly at the plug again.

“I-I wan’ you…. Eds, p’ease, _please_ , I wan’ your knot….! I don’ wan’ th’ plug! I wan’ you…!” By the time the thick plug was safely removed from Richie, at a torturously slow pace, the Omega was whimpering and begging into the sheets, his cock throbbing and hard against his stomach. “Eds, please, _please_ , I nee’—”

“Shh. I know, I’m gonna get the lube, then I’ll make it all better, okay? You’re doing so well, just a minute and you won’t have to be empty an longer. I just don’t wanna hurt you, okay? You’re doing so good baby, just give me a second.” Eddie soothed, gently rubbing Richie’s abdomen and feeling the almost burning heat there. As he sat up to go grab the lube, Richie whined and squirmed, rolling onto his stomach to grab the condom out from their bedside drawer. After a small bit of drunken fumbling in the low light, he grabbed one and went to tear it open, one of the rougher parts of his nail tearing into the latex as he opened it in haste. Not that he noticed; he could barely see the thing without his glasses on. Eddie was only gone for a minute, but as soon as he didn’t have something to occupy his mind, his drunken mind finally seemed to realize something: _He couldn’t smell the twins._

“Alright, I found it. It’s the one that warms up. I know I said I had used it all last time, but I got some more. I’ve been saving it for a special occasion and you’ve been so good. How do you want me to do it?” Eddie hummed, kneeling back on the bed, now only in his boxers and going back up to kiss his mate. Instead, though, he was met with the sight of his mate curled up in a fetal position, letting out a whimpering sobs into his pillow. He immediately pulled back, seeing Richie was sniffling and hiccuping. “ _Shit_ ,” He hissed, dropping the tube on the sheets to lean over and help his mate sit up very slowly, gently pulling him into his arms, “Hey, what’s the matter? Are you okay? What do you need? What’s wrong Richie? Talk to me.” He whispered, hugging Richie close and gently combing his fingers through the Omega’s haphazard curls. He got the other male to sit up, but as soon as he did Richie just started wailing in his chest again. Big, drunken sobs that usually meant there wasn’t something hurting him. He sobered up if anything was really wrong or hurting him.

“ _Eddie_ ,” Richie looked up at him with glassy eyes, “Where’s m’ babies….? I godda _protec_ ’ ‘em….! I-I godda!” His drunken cry was followed by another breathy sob. Eddie gave a soft sigh of relief; Richie wasn’t in pain, which is what he had been the most worried about. He just had to reassure his drunk husband that their twins were fine.

“Maggie has them honey,” He cooed, stroking Richie’s sides gently and cuddling into him. He could feel Richie’s bare front grinding into his own, and tried to hold back a groan. The loud, wailing sobs had stopped, which was a good sign, but Richie still seemed a bit weepy, even as Eddie slipped a hand down to massage his lower back in hopes of calming him further, “They’re safe. She’s gonna keep them while you’re in heat, just ‘til it’s not so intense. They’ll be home in a few days, and if it’s not too bad, they can come home a little earlier.” Richie hiccuped, one hand clumsy moving to wipe at his eyes and the other fumbling between them until it found Eddie’s free hand. As soon as it was found, it was clutched in a death grip and pulled close to the Omega.

“They’re safe?” He slurred, Eddie nodding and leaning up to press a gentle kiss on the older male’s forehead.

“Mm-hm. They’re safe.” At the reassurance, it was like a flip switched and then Richie was impatiently tugging Eddie down and whining low in his throat. Eddie slipped his hand down a bit lower, just above Richie’s boxers so he could support the Omega before pushing him down properly against their nest. He let himself openly admire the sight underneath him for a moment. Richie, with his curls mused from the party and now bed, and his freckles cheeks flushed a drunken cherry from his losing game of beer pong, looked delectable. His chapped, kiss-bruised lips and the velvet red tongue peeking out from behind his front two teeth were all but calling Eddie’s name, begging to be kissed and bitten. The scarlet flush trailing down from his freckled shoulders to his taut stomach, a dark thatch of hair leading to the slick-soaked mess of his core…. He was beyond in love. His best friend. The mother of their beautiful little girls. The love of his life. _His_ Omega. _Honestly_ , Eddie thought, _He could have been a model and done more than well._ He leaned down to press a little kiss on the Omega’s mate mark; the faded, slightly discolored scar almost seemed to throb under his lips as he kissed and nipped at it. His hands skimmed down the expanse of Richie’s ribs and stomach before settling at his hips. One of them dipped into Richie’s boxers from the back, starting to grope and knead lightly at the warm flesh of his ass, the other pressing into Richie’s front and grasping at the older man's cock. Richie keened underneath the touch, his hips canting towards the warm, soft palm encircling him.

“Wan’ you in me,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear, his own hands starting to travel across the firm planes of his husband’s body. Eddie stayed fit, and while he was by no means buff, he was toned, and it made him feel a bit better about his lacking height. “Wanna feel you…. Fuck, Eddie, _please_!” Once the slurs were a little less pronounced, it usually meant Richie was done with foreplay and would take matters into his own hands if not properly acknowledged. Who was Eddie to deny his mate such pleasure when he was begging for it? He grabbed the condom, rolling it on with practiced ease and completely missing the barely-there tear at his base. A few strokes of lube over himself to prevent any sort of painful friction, and he was pressing himself against Richie’s slick-soaked core, holding the Omega’s lithe hips so he could press in smoothly.

“You gotta relax, ‘Chee, I can’t get in unless you relax.” Richie just whimpered, his alcohol-flushed cheeks a little dark in the lighting and his lower lip worried between his teeth. “Hey, ‘Chee, look at me. Look at me. What’s wrong hun? You look like you’re gonna start crying. Is it too much? We can stop if you need to—” Richie shook his head, looking up at Eddie and trying to spread his legs again. His mind wanted one thing, but his body wanted another, and he couldn’t decide which was more important.

“Wan’ my _babies_ , Eddie…. I-I godda…. I godda make sure…. Make sure they’re…. I-I miss ‘em Eddie! I-I can’t smell ‘em!” He was such an emotional drunk, and that was just intensified by his heat. Eddie sighed, leaning down to cup Richie’s cheek and gently stroking it again. He knew better than to try and get annoyed with Richie for acting like this— He felt a similar, growing urge to bring back their babies and keep them safe from harm in his own chest. They hadn’t had the twins away from them for more than a few day at a time– usually because they ended up having full-out meltdowns for their parents to come to them. MJ would usually cry to herself for one of them until she made herself sick, and Luci would refuse to do anything beyond scream for her Mama and Papa.

“Shh, Richie... _Richie_ , honey, look at me,” Eddie ran his thumb very gently over the other man’s cheek, knowing he appreciated the tender touch, “We can get them tomorrow morning, okay? They’re safe with your mother right now sweetie, they’re safe. She won’t let any harm come to them. You’re gonna make yourself sick if you stress about this badly while you’re in heat. Alright?” Richie just sniffled, not wanting to admit he already felt nauseous from all his crying.

“I jus’ wanna…. Wanna keep ‘em _safe_ Eddie,” He moaned, a long-suffering whimper slipping past him as he hugged himself close to the younger man.

“I know you do Rich. You’re still a good Mama. But you still have your needs, and it’s my job as your mate to help you,” Eddie started combing his fingers through Richie’s inky curls in an attempt to calm him down; he _hated_ seeing Richie this upset. “Do you need me to stop? If you really need to be with them that badly, do we need to stop and go get them? I’ll do it in a heartbeat, you know I will. You remember the safe word? If it gets that bad and you use it, we’ll go and get them.” He asked softly. He wasn’t moving an inch until Richie stated he wanted to keep going and knew the safe word. Once Richie hit _that_ point, he would take them to go get the girls. He wasn’t going to let his mate get himself sick with stress because he didn’t have his children close to him.

“Silver….. I’s _silver_ …. Th’ safeword…” Richie mumbled, his cheeks pressing against Eddie’s shoulder and feeling almost comfortable despite their height difference. “K-Keep goin’..... _Please_ Eddie, I jus’ want thi’ dumb heat _over_ ,” He moaned out, sniffling and sniveling as Eddie kept playing with his hair.

“I know you do, hun,” Eddie sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to move until Richie stopped crying, “But I’m not gonna make it go away if you’re still upset. Remember what we said?” He hummed, Richie sniffling again and trying to wipe away some of the snot dribbling down his nose.

“T-tha’ usin’ sex t’ hide pain isn’ healthy…. W-we godda talk abou’ it...” He mumbled, Eddie nodding in agreement and kissing the crown of Richie’s head in praise.

“Mmhm. You _know_ I’ll do anything to help you, Rich, but _you_ come first. Not sex. Even if you’re in heat. Do you need me to get you a glass of water so you can calm down a little bit?” Richie hiccuped again, but nodded, reluctantly loosening his grip on the Alpha and trying to wipe his face of tears again. “I’ll get you some tissues too, okay? Just stay right there, take some deep breaths. I’m just in the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He soothed, kissing Richie’s head again before standing up. He came back to Richie doing as he had instructed, counting on his fingers to breathe in through his nose for seven seconds, hold it for eight, then breathe out through his mouth for ten. Eddie sat down next to him, kissing his cheek and handing him the glass of water. “Here you go hun. Feel a little better now?” When Richie nodded, Eddie relaxed internally just a tiny bit. Nothing hurt him more than seeing his mate cry, especially when he couldn’t fix it immediately.

“Mmhm…. A-A lot better.” Seemed the breathing had helped sober him up a bit too.

“That’s good. I got a warm washcloth to help clean up your face a little bit, do you want me to help?” Richie nodded again and finished his water, leaning forward so Eddie could clean him up. Eddie was careful and gentle as could be, cleaning away the dried tears tracks and snot on Richie’s face, and some of the saliva that had come from their makeout beforehand. “There you go. All better. Now, do you wanna keep going? There's no pressure from me, it’s all up to you. I’ll do what you need me to do.” He was such a good mate, and Richie knew it, leaning forward and kissing Eddie until both of them were red in the face and breathless.

“Keep going.” The Omega whispered, feeling Eddie nod against his lips in acknowledgment and giving a soft sigh of relief. Eddie pushed him back lightly against the multiple layers of soft sheets Richie had made his nest out of, lightly cupping the older man’s slightly puffy cheek and looking down at him with such an adoring look in his eyes. It was almost impossible to think they had ever been anything but meant for each other. He let his hands slip down slowly to the tiny swell of Richie’s chest, gently massaging at one of his pecs and pressing an open-mouth kiss against the other. Richie was trembling a bit underneath him, weak whines slipping past his lips at the teasing touch. He was using his knuckle to try and muffle his noises, still used to having to keep himself quiet for the sake of the twins.

“You don’t have to keep quiet,” Eddie hummed, moving his mouth down to kiss at Richie’s navel, pressing his tongue inside the tiny hollow and smiling against Richie’s skin when the Omega arched his back off the bed and dug his hand into the sheets to keep himself still. He knew he was close to where Richie desperately wanted him, and moved his hand off of the man’s swollen chest, instead grasping at his hips and kneading his thumbs against the bone. He sat up properly, still pressing his thumbs lightly into Richie’s sensitive hips and watching the Omega come undone underneath him. Moans and whines were spilling from the older man’s lips before he could stop them, his abdomen tense from need and his bare legs spread wide, trying to tempt his mate into giving him what he wanted. “You’re doing so good Richie, so good. Does it feel nice?” He asked, Richie whimpering out and giving a little mewl of delight into his hand.

“Mm-hm…. F-Feels good… Eddie, ‘m so wet…. M-Make i’ _stop_ …. Please….” He was panting, the soaked core between his legs trying to get Eddie close by grinding up towards him.

“I will baby, I will. You’re doing so good Rich, you’re being such a good Omega,” Eddie grabbed the lube and make sure both of them wouldn’t deal with any unwanted, painful friction, pressing two of his fingers into the Omega with ease and giving a breathless noise at how Richie clenched around his fingers. “Do you want to move?” He asked, seeing Richie shake his head ‘no’ and gently pulling his fingers out. He got himself situated, pressing his hips flush against the darker-haired man’s own and giving a little smile when Richie instinctively reached for his hand to cling to. For how brash and vulgar he could sometimes be, when it came down to it, he could be just as clingy and in need of care as anyone else. He leaned up a tiny bit, starting to press into the older male and kissing him to distract him from the pressure he knew Richie never enjoyed. Only once he had bottomed out –which, after years of this, he had learned how to keep himself completely still until Richie was ready– did he break the kiss off, panting softly and trying to catch his breath. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Richie breathed out, his eyebrows furrowed and soft whimpers spilling from his throat. Before Eddie could ask if he needed to do anything, Richie let go of his hand, instead tangling his fingers into Eddie’s deep-brown licks and pulling him closer so he could kiss him again. His hips were starting to cant impatiently under the Alpha’s, and he gave a wanton moan into Eddie’s mouth. “ _Move_ ,” He ordered, biting a bit at Eddie’s bottom lip and groaning again happily once Eddie seemed to snap back to reality. Richie’s kiss had left him a little punch-drunk, and he gladly obliged, none-too-gently thrusting his own hips forward. The hand that wasn’t keeping him supported grasped Richie’s own free hand, clutching to it to reassure his husband that he was still there and would stop immediately if Richie would ask. Not that Richie did. His mouth seemed to be a little occupied with Eddie’s, his sly tongue pressing into the warm palette of the younger man’s and mewling into it when Eddie practically fought it back. Air finally seemed to be a necessity, and Eddie broke away first, giving a breathless grin when Richie whined in protest underneath him.

“You’re fine, Rich. I’m still right here,” He teased, Richie giving him an annoyed look.

“You kiss so much _more_ when you fuck me,” He whined, pulling Eddie back down to his face and pressing another rough kiss onto the Alpha. That one only lasted a minute before Eddie pulled away again, which got more unhappy whines of protest slipping out of Richie. “Quit pullin’ away…!” He huffed, instead trying to move his hips faster in retaliation. Though, that ended up being a bad idea, because Eddie seemed to take it as a challenge.

“How am I supposed to focus on _fucking_ you,” Eddie panted, still _clearly_ out of breath from their little makeout, “If I have to fuck your greedy little mouth with my tongue?” He didn’t give Richie a chance to respond, moving his head a bit to kiss at Richie’s mate mark, fucking his hips quite a bit rougher into the older man. Richie cried out, the hand in Eddie’s hair leaving it’s current holding spot to instead try and grasp at Eddie’s shoulders. _Jackpot_.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Eddie, _please_ , harder—!” He begged, his hand raking down Eddie’s back and leaving five angry little trails in his wake. He could feel the beginnings of Eddie’s knot dragging against him, whimpering in delight and involuntarily clenching around the knot as soon as he consciously felt it. “Please– _Oh fuck_ , Eddie–!” He cried out again, shoving his head into Eddie’s shoulder to kiss at the Alpha’s mate mark in return. He felt like he was melting from the inside out, the pure heat pooling in his abdomen almost painfully hot now. “Hnnnh! Eddie– Fuck, _fuck_ , s-stop being mean–! K-Knot me already–!” He begged, starting to whimper and cry out even louder still into the Alpha’s shoulder. He bit lightly at the mate mark he had left on Eddie’s shoulder impatiently, giving an unspoken plead as he did.

“I can’t knot you if you haven’t even cum yet, ‘Chee, I’m not _that_ mean,” Eddie whispered, turning his attention back to sucking a rough hickey into Richie’s neck. He could barely move his hips forward though, Richie seemed hellbent on keeping the knot in him and he really didn’t want to risk hurting either of them by trying to force it out. “ _Shit_ , Rich, you’re gonna tear it off if you keep clenching like that. Relax, I’m gonna knot you. I’m right here.” Richie just gave an impatient noise, whimpering in Eddie’s shoulder that ‘he didn’t care if he didn’t cum’, which both of them knew was a total lie. He tangled his legs to lock around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer and feeling Eddie move the arm keeping him upright instead slip down between them.

“Hnnh—!” Richie made an undignified noise of delight when Eddie suddenly grasped at his untouched cock, the rough strokes very quickly leaving his brain hazy with pleasure. “Fuck– Shit, Eddie, p-please– ‘m gonna–! L-lemme cum—!” He begged, biting into Eddie’s shoulder again to try and muffle his whiny pleas— not that it worked. He was loud and he knew it, but currently, all his mind wanted was _Eddie, Eddie’s knot, his Alpha, his mate, his husband, the love of his life, his best friend— He needed him now!_ He gave a loud cry of need, both hands taking down Eddie’s back now and leaving furious red trails in the aftermath, clinging to the Alpha like a koala bear and giving desperate little sails of need in his shoulder. “ _Alpha_ ,” That got Eddie’s attention immediately, “ _Please_ –!” A firm drag over Richie’s cock and a few twists of Eddie’s wrist, and the Omega was cumming hard, enough so that he felt dampness at his cheeks and a sob escaping him from pleasure.

“Fuck, Rich, you’re so good– Nn _shit_ –! God I love you, you look so cute like this–!” Eddie grunted and moaned into Richie’s own shoulder, feeling the Omega quake underneath him and pressing closer. A few more harsh thrusts and sweet words in Richie’s ear was all it took before the knot swelled to completion inside of the taller male. Richie whined in relief, clinging to Eddie for dear life and neglecting to notice that a slow bit of warm heat was filling him as Eddie came.

He was a little preoccupied at the moment.

Eddie had noticed almost immediately that Richie had gotten teary eyed, and now he felt awful about it, trying to get Richie to talk to him beyond post-sex-high babbled. “Chee, I need to know if you’re hurt. C’mon baby I know it feels good but if you’re hurt I need to know,” Eddie was trying to coax Richie out of where he was pressed against his shoulder.

“Mm _fine_ …. Jus’ wanna _sleep_ ….” Richie was not being helpful at all.

“Richie, seriously, you’re still crying honey, I can feel you shaking. What’s wrong? Please, Rich, I need you to talk to me,” Eddie pleaded, Richie reluctantly pulling away from Eddie’s shoulder to give him a teary pout.

“‘S _nothing_ Eds, ‘m _fine_!” Now He was moody. Wonderful.

“Richie…” Richie glared at one of the blankets underneath him, refusing to meet Eddie’s eyes; he didn’t want Eddie mad that he hadn’t said anything beforehand. “ _Richie_.”

“Okay, okay!” Richie conceded, turning his head to face away from the Alpha completely in shame. “I-It felt really good, Eds, ‘n I started cryin’, but then once you knotted I couldn’ _stop_ cryin’,” Eddie looked concerned, opening his mouth to ask ‘Why’, but getting cut off before he could. “I didn’t get t’ tell the girls goodnight… W-wha’ if they can’t sleep because ‘m not there?! Michelle is probably crying a-an’ you _know_ if she’s upset, L-Luci won’t sleep either, t-they’re gonna be mad at me a-an’ they’ll be tired—!”

“ _Richie_!” Eddie looked like he had been trying to call Richie’s attention for the past few minutes. He had been. “ _Richie_ ….. Baby, if you were this upset, why didn’t you tell me? You started hyperventilating.” He whispered, hazel eyes swimming with concern and a frown marring his soft features.

“‘C-Cause my heat _hurt_ too much….. Eds I just wanted this dumb heat _over_ with and have my babies home. If I jus’ got through it I could see them faster—”

“Rich, look at me,” Richie did as he was told, puffy eyes reluctantly looked directly at Eddie’s, “Once the knot goes down, I’ll call Maggie and have her put them on. Okay? We’ll get them first thing tomorrow morning, but for tonight you can call them and tell them goodnight.” Richie nodded, sniffling again harshly and closing his eyes after slinging an arm over them.

“I _hate_ my heats Eddie.” He croaked, Eddie giving a soft sigh and moving to sit up. Oh. He could move now; seems the knot had gone down. They must have been a lot more distracted than originally thought. He carefully pulled out, pulling Richie into his lap and rubbing his back.

“I know you do, ‘Chee. But it gave us Luci and MJ,” He soothed, Richie nodding weakly in agreement and resting his head in Eddie’s shoulder.

“I know…. But the cum leaking out is gross…. It feels nasty….” He mumbled. Wait, what?

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked slowly.

“It’s dripping down my thighs…. It feels gross. It’s lukewarm and slimy…. It’s like dried slick but worse.” Eddie stiffened.

“ _Shit_.” A tiny press against Richie’s thigh confirmed it; there was his cum, leaking out of the Omega like there wasn’t possibly detrimental consequence involved in it being inside. “Oh _fuck_.”

“What?”

“Richie, there was a tear near my knot—” His tone must have given away what was wrong because Richie seemed to have pieced it together as well.

“It got inside, didn’t it?” Richie sighed softly, sounding resigned. Eddie just nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek. He tied off the condom and sighed once he saw the large tear right near his knot, giving a resigned look of his own as he got a clean washcloth to clean them up. He cleaned up Richie’s face first of the tears and snot, kissing his forehead and cheeks and nose as often as he could while Richie leaned against him. Next was Richie’s abdomen, which he immediately was more careful with— barely-there, tender touches that had Richie getting drowsy. He _really_ wanted to sleep now, his mind running in circles from the new development. He didn’t want to think about it, but by the time Eddie started to very carefully press his fingers back inside to clean out what had gotten in, he had an arm over his middle. Eddie could practically _feel_ the soft, flowery scent that he had known so well with the twins when Richie was carrying them start to fill the room.

“Richie, I’m—”

“Eds, it’s okay. Don’t…. Don’t apologize. I opened it, it was probably my fault,” Richie shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing and a weak noise escaping him as Eddie pulled his fingers away. The entire area of his hips was tender and oversensitive at the moment. “Can we please just call my mother and talk to the girls? Please? I-I need to know they’re okay.” He sounded so tired, and Eddie felt the guilt and shame hit him like a truck. They were barely able to handle the two little balls of energy that was Luci and MJ, and now they had _another_ one on their plate too. He was putting Richie through nine more months of back pain, mood swings, cravings, cramps, morning sickness and sleepless nights, and all for what— Because he was careless? Some shit excuse of a mate he was. “Eddie?” Richie’s voice snapped him back, and he realized he was still just holding the washcloth awkwardly over Richie’s abdomen.

“Shit– Sorry, um, yeah, yeah. I’ll get my phone and call them–”

“Eds,” Eddie looked over at Richie, who had moved to sit up and was now giving Eddie a very stubborn look, “If you’re in that cute head of yours beating yourself up I’m gonna pinch your cheeks and call you cute over and over until you stop. You know I will, so don’t tempt me,” He inched closer until their knees were touching, his eyebrows still furrowed, “I’m not mad. We’ll figure it out. No use trying to beat ourselves up when we’ve bigger fish to fry. My scent is changing, I already know it is. Is it terrifying? Fuck yeah. Do I really wanna go through nine more months of pregnancy and all the shit goes with it? Not particularly, but I’m gonna. And the baby is gonna be born to a Mama and Papa and two amazing big sister’s who are gonna love them. Now quit sulking about shit we can’t control and fucking cuddle me while we call our babies.” Eddie nodded numbly, reaching over to where his jeans lay discarded on the floor. He plucked his phone from the pocket of it, laying down properly with Richie and pulling him close while the phone dialed.

He would figure it out. It would be fine.

He just had to pray it was only _one_ this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off from chapter two of “Bottom Richie? Who is She? I’ve Never Heard of Her?”, in the scene where their third child is concieved. This was really fun to write and I don’t think i’ve Done legitimate fanfic porn in this format since September maybe?? So this was really fun to do, I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!


End file.
